Drömmen om Hogwarts
by indesirable
Summary: Den här fanfictionen är skriven av mig och animeswe1. Vartannat kapitel av mig i Lindsays perspektiv, vartannat av henne i Kates. Jag såg dom gå där hand i hand, och kände avundsjukan blossa inom mig. Jag fyllde ett pappersblock med en enda sak: Jag älskar dig, jag hatar henne, jag älskar dig, jag hatar henne...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Lindsay vaknade tidigt den morgonen, hon skulle resa hemifrån. Hon skulle gå på Hogwarts skola för trolldom och häxkonst. Hon hoppade upp ur sängen, och kastade på sig kläderna. Det skulle bli skönt att äntligen få resa hon hade längtat länge. Härligast skulle det bli att få slippa sina föräldrar. Dom var gamla, sura trötta, och vresiga. Dom var inte hennes biologiska föräldrar, hon hade blivit adopterad när hon var fem år gammal. Hon gick ner för den knarriga trappan, med sin tunga, svarta väska i handen. Hon stönade till, när hon tappade ner väskan på golvet, och plockade snabbt upp den igen. Hon ville inte att mamma skulle komma och klaga på repor i golvet. Idag skulle hon lämna sin tjuriga familj, och aldrig komma tillbaka. Nej, aldrig. Det hade hon bestämt nu, hon skulle stanna under loven, och hon skulle hitta en bra vän som hon skulle kunna bo hos. Ett leende spred sig på hennes bleka läppar, nu var hon fri!

"Kings cross station nästa" Ropade busschauffören ivrigt. Kate drog ett lyckligt andetag, innan hon klev av bussen. Hon skulle till Hogwarts, första året på skolan. Hon var så lycklig, hennes släkt hade gått där hundratals generationer, och alla hade hamnat i Rawenclaw, ända sen första början. Hon suckade, hon ville inte förstöra släktträdet, men hon kände sig mer som en Gryffindorare. Hennes hjärta slog fortare om hon hörde ordet "äventyr" och hon hade oftast svårt att sitta still. Hon var lojal, smart, modig och fokuserad. Vad mer skulle de begära? Hon sökte med blicken förbi perrong-skyltarna, tills hon hittade den. Skylten för perrongerna nio och tio. Hon stannade framför och granskade väggen. Hon tog ett djupt andetag innan hon började småspringa, rakt genom väggen. Det pirrade till i magen, precis då hon skulle igenom. En sekund senare, var hon omringad av ljud från tåget, elever, föräldrar, och fotsteg. Hon skulle precis börja gå, när hon fick en smäll i ryggen. En blek pojke med gråa ögon och vitblont hår hade stigit in på perrongen, och råkat putta henne med sin vagn.  
- Oj, förlåt... Mumlade han fram när han gick förbi henne.  
Han var tätt följd av en ståtlig kvinna och en muskulös herr, med samma hår, ögon och hy. Hans föräldrar blängde ilsket på sin son, och pappan grabbade tag i pojkens arm.  
- Du behöver inte säga förlåt till smutsskallar, Draco.  
Ilskan bubblade upp i Kate, hon öppnade ilsket munnen.  
- Jag är faktiskt Renblodig!  
De båda föräldrarna hade nog visserligen inte uppskattat hennes uppkäftighet, men dom hade i alla fall gått.  
- Förlåt för min far, han har ett dåligt temperament... Sa pojken och kollade på henne. Jag är Draco förresten, Draco Malfoy, och du?  
- Kate Oaks. Trevligt att träffas! Sa hon glatt.  
- Tack det samma. Dom båda eleverna, skildes åt, och Kate steg på tåget, och åkte iväg.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate

Kate gick genom tåget och satte sig i en kupé. Efter några minuter kom det två pojkar in och satte sig. Kate tittade på dom, men hon orkade inte bry sig om dom. Det enda hon orkade bry sig om var Draco. Hans hår, hans ögon och hans röst. Kate blundade och en bild av honom dök upp i hennes huvud. När hon öppnade ögonen satt det en flicka med brunt hår som pratade med pojkarna.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay

Alla kupeér var fulla på det nu rullade tåget. Hon gick igenom flera vagnar innan hon hittade en ensam avlägsen plats att slå sig ner på. Hon satt djupt försjunken i sina egna tankar, hon tänkte på sin nuvarande frihet, då hon slapp sina föräldrar för alltid. Ejentligen var hon renblodig, men sågs som halvblod då adoptivföräldrarna var mugglare, irriterande, jobbiga mugglare. Hennes tankar vart djupare och djupare, och hon föll längre och längre ner i sina tankar. Tillslut var hon så långt ner att hon inte märkte att en blond pojke hade satt sig framför henne.  
- Hallå? Viskade han, troligtvis, rädd för att väcka henne ifall hon hade somnat. Lindsay ryckte till, och rodnade sen när hon insåg att hon inte var ensam.  
- Hej... Sa hon och granskade pojken noga. Han var blond, kalla ögon och hade blek hy. Rätt snygg. Håret var kammat bakåt, och munnen var inställd på ett snett leende. Lindsay var inte vacker, men hon var den enda som tyckte det. hon hade ett ganska vanligt ansikte, smal näsa, och fylliga läppar. Ögonen var stora och glittrade silverblåa. Den vita hyn passade perfekt ihop med det långa, vitblonda, svallande håret.  
- Jag är Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Börjar du också på Hogwarts i år? Fortsatte han sen.  
- jag heter Lindsay Howill och börjar i år. Har dina föräldrar...? Frågade hon ostadigt. Rösten darrade till lite.  
- Åh, ja... Jag är renblodig, båda har gått på Hogwarts. Är du...? Frågade han i ett liknande tonfall.  
- Ja, fast mina föräldrar gick inte på Hogwarts, dom gick i någon fransk skola.

Resten av tågturen satt dom båda eleverna och pratade, om allt mellan himmel och jord. När det var dags att gå av, så vandrade dom tillsammans ut genom tågets långa, dunkla vagnar. Dom gick fram till en stor herr som ropade "Förstaårselever hitåt" gång på gång. En pojke med svartaktigt hår gick fram till honom.  
- Hejsan Hagrid! Sa han och kollade på halvjätten.  
- Hejsan Harry, har du haft det bra på tågresan? Där slutade Lindsay att lynnsa, hon ryckte istället i Dracos kappärm.  
- Du, det där är Harry Potter! Draco kollade på henne och log, sen följde dom jättens instruktioner.  
- Alla ner i båtarna, fort. Vi vill inte missa elevindelningen! Han skrockade lågt, och satte oss alla sen parvis i båtar. Jag hamnade i samma båt som Draco, och elevhemssnacket drog igång.  
- Vilket elevhem tror du att du kommer hamna i? Frågade han och kollade på henne. Hon tog ett andetag.  
- Slytherin, helt klart Slytherin...  
- Samma här, sa pojken. Det passar mig bäst, sa han med ännu ett snett leende.

resten av båtturen, skedde under tystnad.

- Harry Potter! Ropade Professor McGonnagall högt, dom hade precis kommit till sorteringen. När Harrys namn ropades upp föll hela salen i tystnad. Det ända som hördes var viskningar bland förstaårseleverna, som tyst upprepade hans namn. Draco fnös till, han och Potter hade hamnat i bråk utanför, ingen tvekan om att det var det han fnös åt.  
- Svårt val... grubblade sorteringshatten, som nu satt på en nervös Harrys huvud. Jo visst, låt det bli Gryffindor, sa den högt, och Gryffindorbordet bröt ut i applåder och ljubel.  
- Lindsay Howill, ropade hon. Lindsay stelnade till. Hon slängde en blick på Malfoy, som ryckte på axlarna och puttade henne på ryggen. Lindsay gick med vingliga ben fram till stolen och satte sig. Stolen saknade ett ben, och hon satt bara halvt, så att inget pinsamt skulle hända.  
- Jo, inget svårt val, SLYTHERIN, ropade hatten fort. Lindsay log stort, som hon hade hoppats. Hon kollade ner på Draco, som blinkade till henne, med vänstra ögat, eller var det höger? Hon hade glömt, hon var så glad. Hon skuttade fram till slytherinbordet, och satte sig bredvid en kille som hette Flinck. Efter ett tag fylldes bordet på med andra elever som Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini och Gregory Goyle. efter en tio minuter ropoades Dracos namn upp, och hatten hade knappt satt sig på hans huvud innan den ropade Slytherin. Lindsay applåderade, precis som alla andra vid bordet.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate  
Draco hade hamnat i Slytherin. Kate undrade vart hon skulle hamna. Hon var inte säker, men magkänslan var Gryffindor. Efter en rad med elever, var det nu hennes tur.  
-kate Oaks! Ropade Professor McGonnagall.  
En klump växte i halsen, hon satte sig på pallen och fick hatten på huvudet.  
- Gryffindor! Ropade hatten  
Applåder kom från Gryffindor bordet. Kate svalde tungt, men trots det så gick hon leende och satte sig bredvid en av pojkarna från kupén.  
-hej, jag heter Harry! sa han glatt och log mott Kate.


	5. Chapter 5

Lindsay

3 år senare  
Det regnade ute. Hela första skolveckan hade passerat, och Lindsay hade hängt med rätt bra. Hon satt nere i stora salen och åt sin frukost, bestående av ägg, bacon och pumpajuice. När hon hade ätit upp sin mat gick hon ut, trots regnet. Hon gick ner till sjön, och satte sig vid det stora trädet tätt intill. Hon lutade nacken mot den skrovliga barken.  
- Hallå, sa en röst. En mjuk röst från en tjej, hon kände inte igen den.  
Hon vände sig om. På andra sidan av trädet satt en brunhårig liten tjej, mede pålitliga ögon, hon kände igen henne som Kate, tjejen från Gryffindor. Hon verkade rätt snäll, och beskrevs ofta som glad och rolig.  
- Hej… Sa Lindsay, log lite snett. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle säga, eftersom att Kate inte bara beskrevs som snäll, utan konstig, ofokuserad och drömmande.  
- Du är den där Lindsay väl? Hennes röst var lugn, sansad. Hennes egen var lite skraj.  
- Ja, det är jag, du är Kate väl? Hon log snällt mot flickan.  
- Ja, jag är Kate. En pinsam tystnad uppstod. Ingen av dem sa något, så Lindsay antog att deras samtal var över.  
- Draco har berättat mycket om dig, sa Kate och suckade. Lindsay hörde inte sucken, hennes hjärta stannade vid "Draco." Hon hade väl alltid tyckt att han var rätt snygg. Retsam och allmänt skämtsam såklart, men oftast snäll, pålitlig och hjälpsam.  
- Jaså, vad har han sagt då? Nu var hennes röst inte lika rädd, hon hade kommit in på ett ämne som Lindsay definitivt gillade. Hon var mer självsäker när det gällde Draco!  
- Han brukar nämna att du är… Elak, ful och självisk.  
- VA?! Vad sa du?! Hon reste sig strikt upp och blängde ilsket på en oberörd Kate.  
- Jag tycker inte att du är ful, om det är till någon tröst… Kate bet sig i läppen. Lindsay vandrade tillbaka till slottet, Draco var ju hennes bästa vän, Varför?


	6. Chapter 6

Kate  
Varför hade hon sagt de där! Kate ställde sig vid sjön ,hon tittade ner mot sig spegelbild.  
– Så här gör inte en Gryffindor sa hon tyst. Tårarna trillade ner för hennes kind. Hon väntade ett tag, men såg sen sin spegel svara henne.  
– förlåt... Men allt är tillåtet i krig och kärlek.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay

Lindsay gick med raska steg mot uppehållsrummet. Hon skulle prata med Draco. Dom är ju bästa kompisar liksom? Eller…?

Jo, klart vi är… Viskade Lindsay för sig själv. På ett sätt trodde hon inte på ett ord som Kate sa, men i en liten del av henne kände hon en sten, som sjönk för varje steg hon tog. När hon var nere i fängelsehålorna, bankade hon på porträttet fem gånger, och det svängde åt sidan, och hon gick in. Hon behövde inte leta länge, hon fann Draco sittandes vid ett av läsborden, men sin upplaga av "Draknästet." Draco älskade att läsa, om det inte var läxböcker.

Draco, sa hon tydligt, men fick ingen reaktion. Det var ingen annan i rummet, vilket inte var så ovanligt. Hon gick ditåt, och satte sig mitt emot honom. Han lyfte på huvudet, och la sedan ner boken.

Åh, hej Lindsay! När hon inte svarade så kollade han frågande på henne.

Är något fel? Sa han sen. Lindsay hittade en penna på bordet, och hon började rulla mellan sina fingrar.

Jag pratade med hon Kate förut… sa hon, utan att möta hans blick. Hon fokuserade istället på suddgummit längst ut på pennan. Samtidigt undrade hon varför den låg där. På Hogwarts använder man ju fjädrar. Någon etta som tagit med den hemifrån kanske.

Okej, vad är det med det då? Sa han undrande.

Hon berättade för mig att… du hade sagt att jag var ful, självisk och elak. Har du sagt det? Lindsay tog mot till sig, och mötte hans blick. Hon kunde inte stå emot, ögonen tårades.

Det är klart att jag inte har gjort det. Du är ju min bästa vän här, varför skulle jag säga sånt då? Du känner mig bättre än så, Lindsay.

Förlåt, det är bara det att… Förlåt… Rösten var hackig, men hon log i alla fall.

Sluta säga förlåt, du har ju inte gjort något. Han skrattade. Så många gånger hon sett honom skratta.

Förlåt… Lindsay skrattade med honom, tills han med ens vart allvarlig igen.

Ska jag berätta något för dig? Sa Draco, Lindsay nickade stumt.

Du är nog den snällaste, vackraste och mest osjälviska personen jag någonsin träffat. Han tog pennan ifrån henne, och rullade iväg den till andra sidan bordet, där den sen rullade ner på golvet.

Jag tänkte gå till hogsmead, vill du hänga med? Draco kollade menande på henne, när hon nickade igen.

Håll dig undan från Kate också. Jag har inte pratat med henne på två år nästan, men… Han reste sig upp, och gick mot porträtthålet.

Kommer du? Sa han och sträckte ut en hand. Lindsay reste sig upp, och fattade den.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate:

Hon var på väg mot uppehåll rummet när hon upptäckte dem. Draco och Lindsay, vänta höll dem hand!? Hon kände sitt hjärta sluta slå. Hon sprang upp till uppehållsrummet. Sedan upp för trappan och kastade sig på sängen. Där, med huvet i kudden grät hon. Hon grät tills hennes tårar var slut. Hon satte sig upp och tog fram ett block. Jag älskar dig, jag hatar henne, jag älskar dig, jag hatar henne! När hon fyllt 10 sidor slutade hon, hon tog upp ett nytt blad och började planera… Planera en hämnd. En hämnd på Lindsay.


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay

Det kändes så skönt att bara gå där med Malfoy, hennes bästa vän. Det skulle aldrig bli mer mellan dom, hon kände inte så för honom. Och som hans bästa vän kände hon också till hans största kärlek. Lindsay hade hört många gånger när han pratade om Hermione Granger, och hon hjälpte honom så mycket hon kunde. Men just nu, var det så skönt att bara gå där, med Draco Malfoy, hennes bästa vän.

Malfoy tryckte upp dörren till tre kvastar, och lät henne gå in. Hon valde ett bord i mitten av rummet, och satte sig ner. Hon hängde av sig jackan på en stol, och drog sedan ner ärmarna på den långärmade tröjan över hennes händer. Malfoy slog sig ner bredvid henne, och beställde sedan in två honungsölar till dom båda eleverna. Servitrisen kom ut igen bara några sekunder senare, och Draco han knappt sätta sig ner innan drickan stod framför honom på bordet. Servitrisen var lång och smal, med långt blont hår och små gröna ögon, som var omringad av svart ögonskugga. Läpparna var som ett tunt sträck i ansiktet, och dom var målade i en mörk lila nyans. På ett skrämande sätt passade hon verkligen in i den mörka resturangens omgivning med dom svarta kläderna och dom hårt sminkade ögonen. Lindsay la märke till att innan hon lämnade bordet blinkade hon snabbt, men inte så diskret till Draco, som snabbt kollade ner i bordet. Lindsay skrattade, och han lyfte förvånat på huvudet.

Vad? Sa han och kollade på henne med stora ögon.

Vem var det där? Sa hon och nickade mot servitrisen som ställt sig vil disten, med blicken vänd mot deras bord. När hon såg att Lindsay kollade mot henne vände hon raskt på huvudet och låtsades studera bardisken.

Jag har ingen aning, varför undrar du? Sa han och låtsades vara helt ovetande, dock var han inte så bra på teater, och hast ansikte blev rosa.

Säg, annars går jag, sa hon och la en hand på sin jacka. Hon njöt av att se honom generad på ett vänskapligt sätt.

Okej… Hon var hemma i Malfoy manor för något år sen? Hon kastade sig på mig, och sen sparkade jag ut henne… Dracos andsikte vart om möjligt ännu rödare när han vände på sig och mötte flickans blick. Han vände snabbt tillbara huvudet och kollade på en skrattande Lindsay.

Så kul var det väl inte? Sa han. Han hade slutat rodna, men han var fortfarande lite generad, det syntes på hans blick.

Jo, det var det.

Men när Lindsay plötsligt slutade skratta vart Draco fundersam. Vad var det för fel? Om det var Lindsay skulle hon ju retas resten av dagen.

Vad är det Lindsay? Sa han tyst.

Hermione. Sa hon och pekade lite diskret mot den brunhåriga flickan som satt mellan Weasley och Potter. Draco vände långsamt på huvudet, och suckade sedan. Han kollade tillbaka på Lindsay.

Gå fram och prata med henne! Sa hon och kollade uppspelt på honom. När han inte gav henne några signaler så reste hon sig upp och suckade. Hon tog ett steg mot gruppens bord, och hörde Malfoy ropa bakom henne. Hon vände bara på huvudet och lipade retsamt mot honom, men hon vände snabbt tillbaka huvudet framåt så att hon inte skulle gå in i något. När hon väl stod vid den gyllene trions bord så drog hon till sig en stol från bordet bredvid och slog sig ner bredvid Hermione.

Hej, jag heter Lindsay, sa hon överdrivet glatt, men det uppskattades.

Hej, jag är…

Hermione jag vet. Och du är Harry? Sa hon och log mot den svarthårige pojken.

Det stämmer, utropade han.

Ron var det väl? Sa hon och kollade på pojken som såg lite butter ut över att vara sistnämnd.

Jodå, Ron Weasley. Han kunde inte dölja ett leende.

Nu är jag inte här bara för att småprata… Det är så att… Hermione, skulle jag kunna få prata lite med dig? Hermione såg minst sagt förvånad ut, men nickade sen långsamt och följde med Lindsay ut.

Vad är det? Sa hon och kollade frågande på Lindsay.

Jag tänker gå rakt på sak. Draco Malfoy gillar dig. Hermiones mun ramlade ner, och hon stod där och gapade.

Du ljuger, sa hon sedan efter något som kändes som flera minuters tystnad.

Nej, det gör jag inte. Kan du bara prata lite med honom, så ska du se att jag är ärlig. Lindsay log vänligt, innan hon gick in och satte sig hon Draco igen. Hermione kom in strax efter, och slog sig frånvarande ner bredvid Ron. Lindsay log. Hon hade gjort något riktigt bra.


End file.
